


Between Time and Space

by Marluxord



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adding tags as the story goes on, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluxord/pseuds/Marluxord
Summary: 'Now go, Ventus ! You must bring them order ! For everyone's sake !'Those words resounded in Ventus' head, soon after he woke up with no memories from his previous life, in a mysterious world, where Time and Space were in perpetual conflict. Will he be able to fulfill this mysterious mission, or will he be crushed by the forces of this whole new world?





	1. Chapter 1

« Hey… »

' _What… what is…_ '

« Hey ! »

' _A voice… Who could that be ?_ '

« Wake up, intruder. »

« Gnn… Wha- what is all the noise for… ? »

The young boy slowly opened his eyes, observing his surroundings. A group of six men wearing armors were standing around him, pointing their spears toward him. « Where… am I ? »

« You are in His Majesty's private garden ! Entering this place without his permission is strictly forbidden ! » The man speaking advanced toward the boy, who was still laying on the floor.

« You are now under arrest. We'll be taking you to His Majesty, who will judge and sentence you as it should. Now get up and follow us, unless you want me to take care of that myself. »

The blond man got up from his position, stretched his arms and legs, and followed the guards.

As they walked down the corridors, the boy couldn't help but admire the luxurious furnishing of the place. The floor was covered with dark gray carpets, comfortable to his bare feet. Velvet chairs or couches could be found next to some doors, probably for the use of guards or nurses during night guards. There were also sideboards here and there. All were decorated the same way : two lamps on the top, one on each side, and a vase in-between filled with white roses. One of the sideboards had its doors open and it looked empty in the inside, so the kid assumed they probably all were. ' _Mere decoration_ ', he thought.

The walls were carrying many pictures, some portraits of the people who held the place, but mostly paintings of flowers. ' _Looks like they fancy roses here_ '

The windows were all decorated with white satin curtains. Through them, the blonde caught a glimpse of the outside. Wide courtyards filled with servants running around, tall, wide towers and walls from which guards were checking for any sign of danger. ' _Must have ended up in a castle. And a big one…_ '

He remembered the words from the guard earlier. ' _You are in His Majesty's private garden !_ ' Only then he realized the gravity of his situation. ' _A king ?! In what kind of mess have I gotten myself into… !_ '

« Here we are. » The guard leading their group spoke as he stopped before a door as tall as the six of them reunited. « In no case, and I do mean in NO case… » He started, glaring at the smaller boy. « … are you allowed to talk, move or even breathe without His Majesty's permission. Have I made myself clear ? »

The young man couldn't help the anxiety that suddenly rose inside of him. « Yes, sir… »

The large door opened and the two of them entered the Throne Room. It was a vast room, mostly empty. There, the walls were made out of black marble, with huge windows and the same white satin curtains. On the floor, which was made out of the same material as the walls, a dark gray carpet connected the entrance to a flight of stairs, on top of which the king was, sitting in his throne.

The king was a tall man. He had a pale skin, contrasting with his deep blue eyes and his pink hair. He was wearing black leather boots, pink silk pants, a white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the wrists, a black vest with one pocket on each side and three golden buttons to fasten it, and an unzipped black coat. At his side, a scythe as tall as him, with a dark green handle, a pink blade and an X-like shape connecting the two parts together.

At that precise moment, he wore a rather bored expression on his face. « Lexaeus. What brings you here ? »

The guard knelt and forced the boy's head down so he would do the same. « Your Highness, we have found this intruder lurking in your personal garden. We assumed you were in best position to give him a proper punishment. »

« Hmm, I see. Very well, you may dispose now. I will take care of this matter from now on. »

« Yes, Your Majesty. » The guard answered before he left the room.

« Now, about you… You were found in my private garden, is that so ? I must admit, I am quite impressed. This garden is probably the most guarded place in the entire kingdom. How did you pull off such a feat ? »

The boy mumbled for a few seconds. He had absolutely no idea how he managed to get there. But that wasn't what worried him the most. This meaningless answer would certainly not save him from whatever fate was waiting for him. « I-I-I… I'm afraid I don't know, Yo-Your Majesty. I j-just woke up there when your guards f-found me, but I c-c-can't remember anything before that. »

« I see. So you're just a nobody who ended up in the wrong place, and you can't even remember how or why. » The king stood up, took his scythe and advanced toward the blonde. « Obviously, you can't bring anything useful. At most, you might be a spy pretending to have forgotten their identity and purpose. » He rose his scythe above the boy's head, preparing to strike. « I have no reason to keep you alive. »

The young man was staring at him in shock. Was he really going to die, for a crime he couldn't even remember he had committed ? Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he looked at his fate, standing right in front of him and ready to kill him there and then.

« No, p-please… I-I beg you ! Spare my life ! I d-don't want to die ! P-Please don't kill me ! » He lowered his head, unable to face death and show it the despair that darkened his face.

« This is the end ! » And with those words, the king threw his weapon at his victim.

« Please ! Stop ! » The boy held his hands together, praying for someone to save him form this inevitable end « Stoooooooooop ! »

In a second, light invaded the entire room. The king was sent flying into the stairs of the throne.

A woman entered the room, drawn by the sound of the sudden impact. « What is- Your Majesty ! » She looked around and found the blonde man curled up on himself, his body still trembling with the energy it had released seconds before. « You ! Are you the one who did this ?! You'll pay with your life ! »

« Larxene ! Enough ! »

« But Marluxia, he- ! »

« I told you to stay still. Are you questioning my order ? »

The woman bit her lip, a habit she had when she got frustrated, and looked away, hiding the apparent rage in her eyes. « No, of course. I would never dare. »

Marluxia stood up, brushed the dust on his clothes (' _That was my last good cloak_ ', he thought) and made his way toward the boy. « Tell me, young man. You're not from this world, are you ? »

But he was still endlessly sobbing, paralyzed by the idea of being so close to dying just a minute before.

« Larxene. » The woman faced her king as he spoke. « Find him a room to rest and fresh clothes, will you ? »

At those words, Larxene's eyes lit up with fury. « What ? You're really treating this brat as your guest ?! After what he did to you ! He doesn't even deserve to die by your own hands ! To think he would live under your care- » That idea was just unbearable to the blonde woman who literally worshiped her king. Although…

« Larxene ! I'm done with you constantly questioning my authority. You'd better find your true place, soon, and stick to it. » Marluxia sent her a deadly glare. « Unless you want to end up like Vexen. »

Larxene bit her lip once more, before she grabbed the boy by his hair and pulled him up. « Fucking stop crying, trash ! Get up and come with me before I lose my temper ! »

He stood up on trembling legs and slowly followed the furious girl. Before he exited the room, the kid took a last look at the king. He still had that deadly glare, but was smirking at the same time. Whatever was going through his head at that time, it had the boy shiver with apprehension.

« Tell me, kid. What is your name ? » The king questioned.

« V-Ventus, sir… »

« Well, Ventus, I hope you will enjoy your stay among us. »

After what looked like an eternity, they finally made it to Ventus' assigned bedroom. He took a moment to catch his breath ; Larxene had him running through the entire castle, trying to lose him in the hallways. « Hmph, so here we are, sadly » She rolled her eyes, openly showing her disappointment, before she opened the door. « This will be your room from now on. »

Inside, nothing was like Ven had expected. Or at least, not like he had expected for himself. The decoration matched what he had seen in the rest of the castle. Dark gray carpets covering the floor, a large window at the back of the room filled almost the entire wall, still decorated with satin curtains. Before it, two chairs in dark velvet and a side table, on which laid a tray with a cup and a tea-pot in porcelain, as well as a plate filled with steaming food, certainly prepared for him and served before they arrived.  
On one side of the room was an ebony dresser with one lamp and a vase full of fresh white roses on its top. On the other side, a huge four poster bed with black curtains and white silk sheets. It looked so comfortable Ventus would have jumped on it, if it wasn't for the quick-tempered woman next to him who would have certainly killed him on the spot if he did. He even had his own private bathroom.

« You'll find clean clothes in the dresser. We wouldn't want to bear the sight of you wearing this ridiculous attire longer than necessary. » As indeed, the boy had been wearing nothing more but a loincloth this entire time.

« This room is… amazing… » Ven said quietly, but Larxene heard it nonetheless.

« Hmph, you can be grateful to our king. If it was up to me, you'd be rotting in the dungeon for the rest of your wretched life. When I think he treats you with such care, you who had the audacity to attack him- ! » She bit her lip for the third time that day.

« Whatever. There are a few rules you are to follow in this castle, but… I'm too exhausted to tell you about it now, so try not to do anything you might regret. It would be terrible if you were to break one of those inadvertently. » She smirked. « But don't worry. If that was to happen, I would be more than happy to take care of you myself. Now, if you don't mind, and even if you do, I don't care in the slightest… I have things far more important to do than babysitting some random brat. » And on those words, Larxene left the room, leaving Ventus by himself.

After he'd made sure the woman had gone far enough and there was nothing that would try to strangle, poison or drawn him, Ven finally settled on his bed. ' _That was a hell of a day…_ '

He sit up, sighing, then got up and made his way to the bathroom. The floor and the walls were covered with the same anthracite black tiles. Next to the entrance, a large porcelain sink and, above it, an as large mirror. There was a toilet bowl, of course, as well as a big white marble bath, but also a shower. Too tired to spend an hour dipping in a bath, Ven chose the shower. He turned the water on and got in once it was hot enough.

He let the hot water purge his body from the exhaustion and stress he had gained through the whole day. ' _This world is so messed up_ ', Ven thought. ' _I haven't even spent one day here, and everyone has already tried to kill me. That Larxene is completely nuts. Obviously she can't stand me, I should keep my distances with her. She'll probably try to have my head…_ ' He sighed. ' _But the one who bothers me the most… Marluxia, was it ? This guy is trouble, that is for sure. He pretends to care for me in some way, but I'm certain he's up to something. Something bad._ '

His head suddenly started to hurt. The pain increased quickly and soon he felt like his skull was stuck in a vicelike grip. ' _Now go, Ventus ! You must bring them order ! For everyone's sake !_ '

He held onto the wall with one hand, while holding his aching head with the other. « What… what was… that ? »

Ven waited a moment for the pain to sooth itself before he got out of the shower, dried himself and went to lay on his bed. ' _What the heck was that. Memories ? I don't remember hearing that voice; if that really was memories, it must have happened before I got in this castle._ '

He rolled on his side…

' _Bring them order, huh ?_ '

Closed his eyes…

' _That's too complicated…_ '

And softly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some spare time. Got a nasty idea, and I couldn't take it out of my head, so I made a small chapter to spend time. Writing this one was pretty fun, tbh :p 
> 
> Enjoy !

It was night when Ventus finally woke up. Only the pale light of the moon was shining through the window. After he'd taken a moment to get his foggy mind together, and realizing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, made his way to the bathroom and rinsed his face with cold water.

' _It's pretty late, I guess there's hardly anyone up now. M_ _ight_ _be a good time to go out and visit the cas_ _tle_ _. If they're really keeping me here, I m_ _ay_ _as well get familiar with the place… And find some ways out. Just in case._ '

Ven made his way to the entrance, took the doorknob in his hand…

' _Yeah… Just in case._ '

He swiftly peeked out the corridor, made sure there was no one around, and initiated his night exploration. Uneasiness pinched his stomach. He didn't know if he was even allowed to be out of his room this late, since Larxene hadn't bothered to explain him the rules. If he was to be found and arrested again, she would certainly… ' _If that was to happen, I would be more than happy to take care of you myself_ '

The blonde shivered at the thought of all the atrocities that sadistic woman would make he go through. « Brr, I'd rather spend the rest of my life eating sea salt ice cream. As disgusting as it surely is, it can't be worse than whatever she has in store for me. »

After a couple of hours wandering around the castle, Ventus took a break as his feet were hurting from all the walking. This castle was truly gigantic ; he had only explored a small part of it, and yet it felt like so much.

He settled on a bench in one of the numerous outside gardens. Each one of them was dedicated to a specific flower ; the one Ven chose to take his rest was Dahlia's garden. It was divided in four equal parts by four paths, all ornamented with massive flower pots and flowery arches. They were all connecting in the center, where laid an imposing fountain, lit up with several pink lamps, both in and out the structure. That beautiful scenery was perfect for Ventus, who could find some sort of appeasement without feeling endangered for the first time that day.

« So, I've found the Throne Room, the kitchens, and that creepy place was probably Larxene's quarters, judging by all the screams I heard. » He sighed. « Haven't found any real exit, aside from the main entrance. But I guess it wouldn't really be helpful if I had to escape… »

The sun was slowly rising in the sky, its first rays announcing the beginning of a new day. Two servants who were heading toward the kitchens passed by him.

« How vulgar ! »

« Shh, it's the newcomer. I heard he attacked Lord Marluxia, he might be dangerous. We'd better keep moving. »

And a few seconds later…

« You saw ? »

« Yes ! »

Ventus watched them leave, confused by their comments. « Vulgar ? Am I really so ugly that people would think that just by seeing me ? » Saddened and physically exhausted, the young boy made his way back to his room.

He was just a few meters away from his destination when Ventus heard a voice calling from behind him.

« Hey, you ! » He stopped, turned around to face whoever was after him.

It happened to be a guard, probably a high-ranked one, as he was wearing a different armor from other common soldiers Ventus had seen before, as well as the same black coat Marluxia wore and, he noticed, Larxene and Lexaeus too. Although he looked pretty young for a member of the guard. He couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years old. The blonde's shoulders tensed when he realized the situation he might have gotten into. Which didn't go unnoticed by the guard.

« Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you or something. » The guard said with a cheerful smile. « It's not forbidden to go around the hallways during the night after all. Plus, even if it was, I'm way too tired to do anything this early, to be honest. » The man offered his hand. « I'm Demyx, by the way ! »

Ventus looked at it carefully, unsure about what he was supposed to do. « Yeah, huh… Nice to meet you, Demyx. I guess ? I'm- »

« Ventus ! Of course I know that ! Everyone's heard about you ! You attacked His Majesty after all, every guard knows who you are now ! », Demyx said, this time with a shy smile.

« Well, yeah… I guess it had to happen… »

« Oh, it's no big deal ! Our king's tough, it'll take more than that to get rid of him ! But that's not what I wanted to tell you… » Demyx watched Ven from head to toe. Once. Twice. Every time slowing the process down when his eyes would come to his waist-level. His look showed discomfort, but also… envy ? Which made the blonde feel somewhat uncomfortable.

« Look, you… », Demyx started. « You shouldn't go around like… this. Not that I would mind, huh ! » He scanned Ventus' entire body one more time, with still that pause when reaching belt-level.

The young boy looked at him, confused. « I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about ? Is there anything wrong ? »

« Oh god, don't make me say it ! You're… naked ! »

Ventus looked at himself and noted that he was, indeed, completely naked. « What the- ! How long have I been- ! » His face turned bright red. « Oh my god, so those women from earlier, they- ! » He looked away, trying to hide the apparent shame showing on his face. « Just… kill me already… »

« Nah, it's fine ! I mean- Look, we're both boys- I mean, it's not like I've never seen a… » Now it was Demyx's turn to feel embarrassed. « If-if no one else has seen you like that, then it should be fine. Let's just… pretend it never happened ! B-But if I can give you one piece of advice, don't do that in front Saïx or Larxene. Otherwise, you can say goodbye to your… well, you get the picture ! »

Ventus was on the verge of nervous breakdown. To think he'd been going around the castle entirely naked for the last few hours… « I-Is this all you had to say ? »

« Y-Yeah. Look, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to- »

« F-Fine then, I'll be heading back to my roam. » And Ventus left without another word.

Once he'd made it to his room, he quickly entered, shut the door behind him and ran to hide his tomato red face under as many pillows as he could find. « That's so… embarrassing ! I just want to die now ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for those of you who'd worry about lil' Ven, he's 15 at that time. Demyx might be a perv, but he doesn't make into children :x


End file.
